Ichigo's Dimensional Adventures
by knightmare720
Summary: Will be a bunch of One-Shots with Ichigo being super OP. Requests for future chapters are highly recommended. Any character or world is fair game.


**This series will be a bunch of One-Shots however there can be chapters where they can interact with each other. This series will pretty much a request-type series; if you have a request on a character in any world even from the same world like Korra that's fine.**

 **These stories will mostly have three aspects: story, battle, and lemon scene. All or some of these will be in each chapter. This is the first time writing a lemon scene so I'm nervous. This is practice for my main stories.**

 **Ichigo will be super OP in these one-shots stories meaning Ichigo will have the Soul King's powers, Juhabach's powers including the ability to lend out abilities to others. Have all Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers.**

 **Remember to recommend any character and you can even write a scenario if you have any ideas. I hope you enjoy these One-Shots.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Bleach or The Legend of Korra brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Avatar Korra was a fragile shell of her former self, her former charisma, her former glory; and now, here she is, restraint in chains in a cell. You should expect her to easily use Waterbending to freeze the bars, Earthbending to forcefully pull them, Firebending to melt them, or her non-existent Airbending to do the same outcome. There was one slight catch to that plan…she lost her bending, or the better word for it may be "taken". Amon, the leader of the Equalist Movement, and winner of the clash between the Avatar as succeeded in taking away her bending _forever_.

Without her bending, she couldn't stop him from conquering Republic City, stripping all benders from their powers, and threw Korra in a prison. Days, days, and more days as come passed, and Korra was slowly but surely losing her willpower. What could she do? She was trapped at Amon's mercy with no bending. Hoping for him to show mercy to her friends and family. Her tears as long dried up a long time ago; now she sits on the floor, looking through what's she could see of the outside world through the bars with the eyes of pure despair, darkness, and humiliation.

"AHK!" Korra heard the sound of one of the guards in pain who dropped to the floor, but she didn't care. She lost hope for a rescue a long time ago. "AHK!" She heard another sound from the second guard who was smacked to the bars of Korra's cell.

She heard the cell's door open, but she didn't look up. "Hey, you ok?" She slowly moved her head to see her visitor and it was a boy similar to her age, but had orange hair and had a black robe. Korra didn't answer back to the boy's question.

"You look pretty bad. Come on let's get you out of here." He picked her up bridal style ready to escort her out of her prison. _Please, just let me down._ Korra wanted to just give up and wanted him to just leave her to rot however Korra couldn't articulate words from her weakened state.

The man snapped his fingers and a rift in space-time opened up so both Korra and him can leave.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind the décor, but I wanted to make it feel as much as home to me." What Korra could see without moving her head was a living room, kitchen, and dining room combo. He placed her on the sofa while he kneeled on one leg to get a bigger look at her condition.

"You have a lot of physical injuries, but they don't look drastic. What happened?" He looked into her blank eyes and saw simply darkness and despair. " You lost your will to keep going, did you?" She didn't nod or shake her head; she just stayed right in place.

"I can't see you in this shape." He had two swords on him which he discarded, and after that, put his hand next to Korra's face.

"I hereby give you the power of "V" for Vigor." Suddenly, her eyes were breathing in new life as her pale skin started gaining color again. "Wahh!" She quickly jolted her upper body up much to the man's shock.

"Ow!" She quickly retracted her action as her body was feeling the pain after gaining strength after so long. He placed a hand on her shoulder getting her to lay down. "Whoa, be careful. You got a cramp and should lie down."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm…Korra."

"Well Korra, could you explain to me what happened?"

Korra thought back of her screw-ups and failures in regard to Amon. "I lost to Amon…and he took my bending away."

"Bending?"

"It's the power to bend the elements like water, earth, fire, and air."

"That's sounds pretty cool."

Korra smiled as she kept reaching for more of her memories. She started shaking remembering the aftermath. She was humiliated to the public of Republic City; she was parading through he city like a trophy. The laughter and snarls of the public toward her. She wanted to break down crying.

"Don't worry." Ichigo hugged Korra as she was trying to find protection in the man's chest. "I can help you take back what you have lost." Her eyes widened. "You can do that!" Ichigo nodded as he was being strangled by Korra.

* * *

They arrived in another distant room that was both large and greatly distinct from the living room almost like an entire new building. "You said you lost your ability to bend the elements, right?" She just nodded.

"I can give you back your bending and much more if you desire." Korra quickly ran up to him begging him to help her at any cost. Ichigo smiled seeing the fire back into her spirit.

"I will grant you a schrift with the letter "E" Element." Korra seeing Ichigo's action saw a manifestation of her soul with the letter "E" being implanted in it.

"You now have the power to bend any element, and is now able to use a vast array of Quincy powers." She tilted her hand at the mentioning of "Quincy", but Ichigo will show her soon enough.

"Now let the training begin."

* * *

*Several days later*

"WOW! This is amazing!" Her training has improved her affinity with the elements greater than any Avatar before her. She was bending water, earth, fire, and even air at the same time without even taking any stance!

"You have improved greatly, Korra." Ichigo's arms were crossed as he was supervising her training. He had a smile on his face seeing Korra's unbelievable growth and spirit. Suddenly, she reappeared right behind him. "I also have been training in Hirenkyaku like you showed me." Showing her expertise in her new fast speed Quincy technique, she reappeared in front of Ichigo before he turned his head.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She used Hirenkyaku again trying to bait Ichigo to joined in. Ichigo gave her a smile agreeing to her games. They started using the technique trying to get the jump on each other. Korra ended up reappearing on Ichigo's shoulder as she pushed him down on the floor as she was laughing hysterically at his blunder.

Ichigo knew he could easily catch her in the first second deciding it was better to get her spirits back up by playing along. Ichigo felt enough time has passed so he sped up his Hirenkyaku to catch Korra by her waist.

She was surprised at his sudden increase agility, but she was more surprised at her current position. Ichigo at her by the waist and their faces were inches apart from each other. Korra's face was blushing as did Ichigo's. They realized there was only one outcome that could come from this.

They closed their eyes as they moved closer to each other. Their lips connected as Ichigo tilted his head to get better access to Korra's. The initial kiss turned more heated as Ichigo wrapped his hands around her entire body from the waist pulling her closer. Korra couldn't agree more as she moved her chest closer to Ichigo's firm chest. Both were enjoying the kiss as Ichigo positioned his hand behind Korra bring her closer as Korra did the same thing.

Korra wanted more as she bit on his lower lip trying to gain access to his tongue. Ichigo seeing this gone on the offensive by doing to same thing, but he succeeded as he dominated her tongue with her moaning with pleasure at his actions.

They eventually departed their lips with a heavy pant gaining oxygen. They both looked into each other eyes and laughed with both of them still holding onto each other.

Ichigo felt like it was time for Korra to regain what she lost which made Ichigo both proud and sad; proud that she would reunited with her friends and family, but sad thinking this will be one of the last times seeing each other.

"Come on. It's time to head back and defeat Amon."

* * *

*Republic City*

They arrived back where they left...at the prison area. "It doesn't look like any time has passed." Korra looked confused thinking it should be at least a week after they left. "It should be like no time has passed. I brought up back in time a little after we left.

They started moving toward city hall as Amon was giving another speech commemorating the victory. "My brothers and sister, we have succeeded at eliminating the power of bending from Republic City and now we are taking our movement to the rest of the world." The crowds cheered as both Korra and Ichigo looked at the stand with Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Mako, and Bolin were handcuffed. "And we will end this victory with the death penalty of these benders who dare resist our righteous revolution.

"Not when I'm around!" The crowd, Amon's elite guard, and Amon himself looked to see the Avatar back in action. "Korra!" All four of the prisoner were yelling her name in happiness seeing her ok. "You may have broken me before, but not this time!"

"If the Avatar continues to deny our revolution, then she will suffer the same fate." Amon motioned his guards to seize her. Korra was ready to easily dispatch them, but Ichigo at other plans. "You take care of Amon. These guys are mine." Ichigo pulled out his bowie knife part of his swords.

Ichigo quickly lowered the distance by using Hirenkyaku to grab the second-in-command by the wrist and chuck him over to a building several feet away. The other guards seeing the event tried to gang-up on Ichigo attempting to use their Chi-Blocker technique to incapacitate him. Two Chi-Blockers hit the pressure points on Ichigo's chest but showed no results.

"What are you guys supposed to be doing?" Ichigo was oblivious at their actions as he started chucking them and hit their heads with the butt of the bowie knife.

"Ready Amon?" Korra was already on the stage. Amon got in position ready to scan her stance to see what type of bending she would use. Unfortunately for Amon, she did use bending, Earthbending specifically by quickly shooting up the floor under him without him seeing her move an inch.

"What?!"

"What's freaking you out, Amon?" Korra reappeared in front of him as they are both in the air. Amon couldn't believe the Avatar would be this fast! Korra continued the attack as she moved her hand in a fist motion and struck him again with Firebending. He was down on the floor groaning in pain.

"What's the matter, Amon? Is that all you g-!" Korra couldn't finish her speech as she was suddenly silenced like Amon was controlling her body. Korra watched in shock as Amon was moving like he was controlling water like a Waterbender. "You have been a thorn in my side far too long!" He made his hand into a fist trying to strangle the life out of the Avatar.

"Look! Amon is a waterbender!" The crowd become hysterical and berserk as their leader, the man that would bring down the bending establishment was in face a bender, and not such any bender…a blood bender.

"Guess again, Amon!" Korra grinned as she activated her Avatar State, but it looked and felt different from the onlookers. A blueish aura consumed her and she was starting gaining wings; one wing had fire and water elements while the other had earth and air. The last thing was the halo on her head with all the four elements combined.

Ichigo was in the crowd proud at Korra's mastery of her new technique. She was able to combined her Avatar State and the Quincy's Vollstandig in one incredible transformation, and she was able to accomplished all this in a week!

"Your finished Amon!" She brought her hand directed at him. Amon noticed he was being encased in a spherical prison of all the four elements. "Let's see how you like it being trapped in a prison!"

Korra finally completing the deed deactivated the transformation as the whole crowd looked dead with shock. There was going to be some explaining to do. The next day came and both Korra and Ichigo's jobs weren't finished. Korra needed to announce the fall of the revolution and comfort the victims and to relief the anti-bender mentality from the public. Ichigo needed to undo Amon's ability by giving back every benders' powers. Both had a long day and it was only the mourning.

* * *

Ichigo felt conflicted as he was now back into his pocket dimension where he took Korra. He was sipping on some coffee as he was contemplating his next adventure.

"Now you look like you're in despair." Ichigo was wide-eyed from the familiar voice. He turned around to see the beautiful tan-gem of the Water Tribe, Korra.

"H-How!?" Korra just gave him a grin and giggled at his shocking face.

"You gave me these powers and it turns out I can come in this world anytime I want." She placed her hands on her hips speaking matter in fact.

"Now." She started moving closer to him with a sway in her hips. "I believe we stopped last time, and I want to continue." She quickly connected her lips with Ichigo. At first, Ichigo was hesitant, but moments later, the kiss was feeling so good he disregarded his objection and quickly took her in his arms as he dominated the make-out session liked last time with Korra still enjoying his dominant nature.

Korra separating from the kiss. "Come on, let's continue were we left off." Ichigo getting her reason lifted her up in the same bridal style, but unlike last time, she quickly loved his action. "Such a gentleman", she teased.

 ***LEMON SCENE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!***

He quickly reappeared them in the master bedroom while he placed her down of the bed. They quickly resumed the kissing session, and Ichigo kicked it up a notch by placing his fingers in her pants. "Ahh!" She separated the kiss to let out her satisfied moan. The feeling made her face blush more to Ichigo's delight.

"So…how does it feel that you're going to take the Avatar's first time."

"I don't know…how does it feel to take an All-Powerful Being's first time as well."

Korra giggled at his retort. "I guess I'm the one who should feel lucky then."

Ichigo began their love-making by placing her breast in his hand. Korra enjoyed Ichigo moving his hand in rotating manner. Her mind was started to get fuzzy and it felt like a drug to her and she wanted more.

"I want to feel your hand on my bare skin." She moaned her request. Ichigo removed Korra's blue top and he saw her beautiful brown skin and C-size chest; the center had a beautiful pink color over her mocha skin. She felt exposed to Ichigo, but she didn't care; she wanted him to see her naked body.

Ichigo began massaging both breasts while he message one in his hand, he kissed the other one. "Oh my god!" She moaned again in a higher pitched voice. Ichigo continued for another three minutes hearing her beautiful voice as she panting for him to continue.

He wanted to see her face of pure pleasure and he knew what can get that. He moved his hand from her face down to her chest, to her womanhood, and down her thighs. "I grant you the power of "S" Sensitivity.

Korra was confused for this ability he gave her until he flicked her nipple as she arched her back screaming in pleasure. "AHHHHH!" She tried to regain her breathing.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Korra saw Ichigo's smirking face. She pouted and crossed her hands in defiance. "No."

Ichigo quickly put his fingers in Korra's pants again. "I'm sorry, what was the answer?" His fingers inside her inner walls felt even more amazing with her increased sensitivity. "YESSSS!"

Ichigo continued teasing her breasts and her womanhood, and she couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo seeing her frustration took off her pants to get a good view. He begin to finger her while messaging her breast. She started moaning his name to keep going until she felt a strange sensation. "ICHIGO! I feel very weird!"

"Just let it happen." Ichigo whispered to Korra, and he finished it by licking her earlobe. "I'm CUMMING!" Korra finally climaxed. When she felt ready to continue, she saw him take off all of his clothes, and got a good look at his manhood.

"That's so big." Ichigo motioned Korra to be on her knees on the floor. Ichigo put his dick closed to her face, and she knew what he wanted. She started by licking up and down on the shaft. She then started to take six inches in her mouth, but that was only half of it. She bobbed her head up and down which got a satisfied moan from Ichigo. When Ichigo got closed, he activated another power on himself.

The ability was very apparent for Korra as she couldn't take his cum any longer and it started to spill covering her whole body. "SO WARM!" Her throat and body was hot from Ichigo's semen.

Ichigo didn't want to end the momentum with him picking up Korra and sliding her down on his cock. He slid her down on the whole 12 inches. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed in pleasure. Ichigo continued the onslaught by groping her breasts.

He started to move her up and down until she started to move on her own. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" She kept bouncing and shaking her ass trying to get as much as his cock. "Damn! You feel so tight inside!" Korra's mind was only concerned of his manhood as she kept up her pace. "Here it comes Korra!"

YES!" Ichigo released his seed in her womb and it kept going until Korra could only feel his warmth everywhere in her insides. Her head fell on his chest as they shared another passionate kiss.

"We are going to keep going all night." Ichigo said in confidence as he gave her and him another power this time it was the ability of increase sexual engagement. Feeling the reinvigorate urge to keep going, Korra jumped back on Ichigo as her moans echoed for the whole night,

 ***END LEMON***

* * *

The sun from this pocket universe rose up as Ichigo saw a sleeping Korra on his bare chest looking like she had a good dream.

An hour later, Korra went back to her own world; the Avatar is still needed and that won't change anytime soon. Korra hugged Ichigo both promising this won't be the end of their relationship; whether its friendship or something more.


End file.
